


Red Carnations

by archaeopteris



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeopteris/pseuds/archaeopteris
Summary: Today Jinyoung was going to see the love of his life. And he loves him to death.





	Red Carnations

The alarm clock beeped but Jinyoung was already awake. He hadn't really slept the night before due to the churning inside his stomach. He had been waiting for this special day for quite some time. Today he was going to meet his lover again.  
He got out of the bathroom and turned off the alarm that was being attacked by their cat.

"Nora... when will you stop trying to break my phone?" he giggled at her. He took a few steps towards the window and drew the long curtains. 

The sky was a beautiful windjammer blue, Jaebum's favourite colour. 

"Even the sky is his today. I bet he's happy, don't you think?" Jinyoung questioned the cat, smiling at how she just climbed on the bed and settled there. 

But time didn't pause and Jinyoung didn't want to be late, so he hurried himself to the corner of the room where his three door (being the middle one a mirror) black closet sat to choose his outfit. Jinyoung always wore one of his lovers favourite colours or presents when he was about to meet him. The blue pullover he offered him on their 6 months anniversary, the cufflinks with his initials that he wore the day he had won ‘Best Male Actor of The Year’, or even the moccasins he bought on their first trip together. But today, Jinyoung was wearing a golden watch. His favourite. Jaebum had given him the watch on Jinyoung’s birthday, the same day he confessed to the younger boy. All these memories were making Jinyoung’s mood lift up.  
He was wearing a white shirt with a brown bomber jacket. His jeans were a dark grey that barely reached his white sneakers. 

After getting dressed, he went to the kitchen to try and make something to eat, knowing that he’ll probably won’t eat much because of the nervousness.  
After turning on the electric kettle, he opened the cabinet on the far left and took out two mugs, but quickly put one back inside. His hands griped the countertops hem, as he hanged his head low. At that time, Nora started to rub on him. 

“I know sweetheart.” Jinyoung spoked. 

As he finished his toasts and coffee, he sat at the table scrolling through his social media and emails. The director of the movie he was filming had emailed him, saying he received his message through his manager that he had to take the day off. As he was about to reply, his phone started ringing, popping up a name that brought a smile to his face. 

"Hey Mark." 

"Hiii Jinyoung! How are you? My little princess is missing her uncle Jinyoung! Why don’t you come on over and have dinner with us and the boys?" Mark chirped from the other side.

"Thank you for the invitation but, I'm busy today. I'm getting ready to go see Jaebum."

"Oh..." The line was silent for a while. ".... I'm sorry Jinyoung!" Mark's voice got quieter, regret was clear in his voice.

"It's okay. But have fun!" Jinyoung hanged up after they exchanged goodbyes. 

He sighed. He got back in the bedroom, and after checking himself out one last time on the mirror, he glanced at the bedside table clock. 

It read 11:06 am. It was time to go. 

 

He grabbed his wallet and his phone and left the apartment, locking the door behind him. He took the elevator down to the garage and got to Jaebum’s car that he had been using. Jinyoung whispered to himself a simple “I’m coming.” before buckling his seat belt, starting the car and driving to the main road. 

He took a few turns and stopped by a small, but well kept flower shop. 

“Jinyoungiee~~” His aunt chimed. “I was just finishing you order! Seven beautiful red carnations!”

“Thank you auntie. How much is it?” Jinyoung inquired. 

“Nothing. It’s on me.” she said. “And don’t even try to contradict me!!” 

Jinyoung smiled. His aunt had always been very caring towards him, always very supportive. He couldn’t thank her enough. “Thank you auntie.” He hugged her. 

After saying their goodbyes, he got back in the car and placed the flowers on the backseat. He quickly got back on the road. He still had a 30 minute drive to his lovers hometown.  
Jinyoung always used long car drives to go through his concerns. But today, he was empty. Nothing came into mind. Only Jaebum. He remembered the day Jaebum had taken him on a 2 day road trip, right before his first acting gig after GOT7. 

_“You couldn’t have chosen a better day. Seriously.” Jinyoung hissed at Jaebum. “I still have to memorize many of my lines!!”_  
_“This is why I kidnapped you. You’re too stressed out babe.” Jaebum smirked. “I just want to give you some sweet relaxing time with me.” he said as he placed his hand on Jinyoung’s thigh, the other hand still firmly grabbing the steering wheel._  
_Jinyoung couldn’t lie. He was kind of happy Jaebum had done this. But being the responsible person he had always been, he couldn’t also help feeling a bit distressed. But nevertheless, he placed his own hand on top of his boyfriend's and caressed it slightly._  
_“You see, this is what I’m talking about.” Jaebum added. “You’re the best actor this country has ever seen. Of course you’ll do well. You always do. That’s one of the many reasons I fell in love with you.” he looked at Jinyoung with soft eyes, making sure he reacted to him._  
_And of course he did. Jaebum always made him feel like that. Giddy. So he blushed while looking out the window._

__

Jinyoung cherished these memories the most. These simple things. His lover’s words of admiration and love. That’s why he kept them locked inside a mental box. 

 

As he arrived his in-laws home, his mother-in-law welcomed him with open arms and pet his head fondly.  
"Jinyoung, you don't have to keep coming every time." she said, but the way she was still hugging him tightly, made it seem like she didn't actually mean it.

"Mrs Im, I'll keep coming as long as you'll let me come. Even then, I'll come. I can't let go of someone who's still mine." Jinyoung firmly said, not changing the hug's intensity. It was only when they heard a cough that they turned around. Mr Im was at the doorway looking at both of them.

"Hello son, I'll have to ask you to take my wife. I've already been there today." he informed.

"Of course, Mr Im." 

They drove for another 10 minutes until he stopped the car by a large gate. After turning off the car, Jinyoung rested his head on the driving wheel. The churning coming back. A bit more intense.

"Are you okay? Are you sure you want to go?" Mrs Im asked him, carefully. 

"Yes, yes of course. Let's go. I just needed a second there." he said after he picked up the bouquet sitting on the backseat and got off the car, helping Mrs Im out too. 

They went through the large gates, and followed the path that he had already memorized. Right, 2nd left, right, left, 3rd left. 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th. They stood in front of a beautifully decorated stone that had a name, a date, and a message engraved.

Im Jaebum. 1994 - 20XX. Son, friend and loving husband.

The last two words made Jinyoung feel a slight stinging in his eyes. He already read this message a million times, but the last two words always got to him.  
After a few minutes Mrs Im spoke. "I'll wait for you in the car, I know that you might need some time alone."  
"Thank you Mrs Im. I won't take too long." he thanked her while she left.

Jinyoung had been here too many times to count. And each time he began talking, he said the same 9 words. 

"I promised I would never get tired of you." he sat down by the tombstone. "This time I brought you red carnations. Deep Love and Admiration." he placed the flowers in front of him.

"Remember? 2 years after GOT7, after your birthday party, you took me here. To your hometown. By the Weeping Willow near your house. You gave me these flowers. I thought you were crazy." Jinyoung giggled.  
""Why is he giving me flowers on his own birthday?" I thought at the time. Then you told me that being born that day was the best thing that ever happened because that led you to meet me." 

Jinyoung paused. He took a deep breath, with his eyes stinging, and continued. 

"Then you got on one knee and-" he choked up on his own words, tears already rolling down his cheeks. "...I-I was so happy. You made me so happy." he wiped away his tears. 

"I love you so much. Even after all these years, I'm still in love with you… the memories of you. I miss you so much. Nora still lays on your side of the bed with me. She still sits on your side of the sofa." Jinyoung giggled, through tears. "She still scratches your favourite blanket. Just as you hated." Jinyoung looked up. 

The sky still the same beautiful shade of blue.

 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't keep our last promise. I don't think I'll ever be able to do it." Jinyoung looked back at the stone. "I can't forget you. I can't move on. I tried. I swear I did. I met some new people but... they weren't you." 

He lifted his hand and carefully placed in the grass in front of him. 

"To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Jinyoung chanted. "But I won't let it happen. I'm going to stay here. Because nothing... nothing will do us part." Jinyoung finished.

As he always did. Until the rest of his days.

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is! Sorry if i ruined your day ;_;  
> I hope you like it! It's still lacking a lot and if you could leave a comment it would be great!


End file.
